


Sunflowers

by StarWolf802



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Matpat - Freeform, Matthew Patrick - Freeform, Nightmares, The Game Theorists, based off one of my favorite fics, dark youtubers, darkiplier and antisepticeye hit the road by darylsun, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 22:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17858174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWolf802/pseuds/StarWolf802
Summary: Sunflowers. She smelled like sunflowers....Who was she again?





	Sunflowers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [darkiplier and antisepticeye hit the road](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12382173) by [DarylSun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylSun/pseuds/DarylSun). 



> This may not make a lot of sense if you haven't read the fic it was inspired by. But still....I think it's a good read. Posted with original author's permission and knowledge!

_ Brown hair. Soft, long brown hair, that falls like a liquid over slim shoulders and frames a perfect, smiling face. Sunflowers. She smells like sunflowers. The room is so bright, but it’s a soft, warm brightness. There’s a loud and insistent meow, but it sounds far away and echoey. The woman smiles.  _

_ “I think someone’s asking for breakfast.”  _

_ Red. So much red, and white, ruby red blood spilling over trembling hands that are clamped against a wound, dripping onto a white tile floor. There’s a buzzing yellow light on the ceiling. They -- who are they? -- haven’t changed it to a white bulb yet. It’s still that yellow color, like a sunflower. Darkness presses at the edges, but the only thing that remains clear is sunflowers.  _

_ Blood drips -- plink, plink, plink -- down a drain in the center of the room.  _

_ Why are sunflowers important? Why won’t that thought go away? Even when the word is screamed in a desperate attempt to get it out, make it leave, it’s still there. Sunflowers and brown eyes and soft fur of a white and brown cat. More blood. More white tile floors. The lightbulb has been replaced.  _

_ Darkness presses against the edges again. It’s warm, and inviting, like a field of sunflowers. How many times has this happened? Why does the darkness never stay?  _

_ Through it all, there’s still that thought.  _

_ Sunflowers. Sunflowers spattered with ruby red blood.  _

Mad wakes with a jolt. For a moment, there’s a pang in his chest, like he’s feeling something. But he has no reason to feel anything at all. He’s not Matt. 

In the darkness of the tent he’s sleeping in, Mad reaches up and scrubs his hand across his face. He can see the pale light of dawn spilling onto the eastern horizon through the mesh of the tent. Sunflowers. He can’t stop thinking of sunflowers. 

He clambers out of the tent, the cold air refreshing him. Birds are beginning to chirp in the surrounding woods, and the ashy remnants of their fire from last night have long gone cold. The rest will be waking up soon. 

_ Is this Matt’s way of fighting back? _ Mad wonders aimlessly, sitting himself down on the nearest tree stump and watching the sun rise.  _ Sunflowers _ _._ There it is again. 

Mad remembers the Institute. He remembers something of Matt, too. He kind of liked Matt, in the same way he’d like a curious invention or a new spider. Insignificant, but interesting nonetheless. Unlike someone like Dark, Mad didn’t want to completely destroy Matt. Not entirely. He tore his soul to shreds, but there’s still tatters and scraps hanging around in the dark corners of Mad’s racing mind. 

_Sunflowers. Brown hair, and brown eyes, and the sound of a cat’s meow._

Mad sighs heavily. He wishes he could outright tell Matt. He told him once, when he first convinced Matt to surrender and let Mad effectively kill him for his body, that it was for the better. A coup de gras, if you will. Matt wouldn’t have to suffer at the hands of the Institute. 

_ “I don’t want to die…”  _

_ “You don’t want to be tortured for eternity either, do you?”  _

_ “But…”  _

_ “You’re a smart man. You know this is the better outcome. Just give up.”  _

_ “...okay.”  _

Mad winces involuntarily as he remembers how pathetic and  _ broken  _ Matt had sounded. It almost made Mad feel second-hand embarrassment, honestly. He could never imagine being that shamefully weak. Then there was the screaming. God, Matt had cried as Mad took over. Mad isn’t one for comfort, he’s The One That Knows All, not some  _ nanny _ , but he couldn’t help but try to comfort Matt in those painful hours. 

_ “It hurts! You’re hurting me!”  _

_ “I know. Just relax. You’re still fighting me.”  _

_ “What are you doing to me?! Stop! It hurts!”  _

_ “We can’t stop now. Just relax, and breathe. It’ll all be over soon.”  _

Mad sighs again. Maybe Matt is angry at him. Maybe he regrets his choice. 

Then he pauses. No, that...that can’t be right. Matt doesn’t exist anymore… Right? He’s nothing more than scattered memories and emotions in Mad’s brain, something to examine and look back on. 

_ Sunflowers. Please. Sunflowers.  _

Mad opens his eyes and looks up at the pale blue, early morning sky. If he’s right, and they’re slowly remembering how to become human again and Matt is regaining some part of himself, well, Mad hopes he hears this. Ugh, he can’t believe he’s about to say it… Maybe it was wrong deciding to keep the part of Matt that cared  _ so goddamn much _ about people. 

“I’m sorry it turned out the way that it did.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please please PLEASE go read the fic this was inspired by if you're into dark egos, it's honestly so well written and interesting. Unfortunately it is on an indefinite hiatus currently but I'm sure everyone has felt that before :/ it's still so worth the read. Also, this fic will make a lot more sense. 
> 
> As always, please feel free to kudos and comment if you liked this! :)


End file.
